


Thirst

by laubrown1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lust, Sex (mentioned), Smut (mentioned), thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Lena's been having some unholy thoughts about a certain Danvers woman. ;)





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! ;D

Lena sees something she likes.

 

She has an attraction to the tall blonde with blue eyes and glasses who is her best friend.

 

Kara Danvers

 

Lena always likes watching Kara. 

 

She always stares at Kara, like a _predator_ watching its _prey_. Lena always imagines what she would like to do with Kara behind closed doors. ;)

 

Lena has these thoughts late at night. ;)

 

She has many naughty thoughts, but the ones Lena mostly has are of climbing Kara's body, getting between those long legs of Kara's and exploring, having Kara's hair between her fingers and pulling on it, and seeing Kara without her glasses on. ;)

 

She's always wondered how Kara would look without her glasses on. Kara always looks so sophisticated and professional, Lena would like to see Kara without those things on and in more sexier and revealing clothing at times. Kara always looks like a nerdy model in Lena's eyes, which isn't a bad thing. It's just Lena would like to see Kara more loosened up. 

 

Lena's always thought about surprising Kara with clothes. Particularly things from _Victoria's Secret_. She never does. She usually just gives Kara flowers.

 

Lena is not only attracted to Kara in looks, but in personality, as well. Whenever Kara is around, Lena's day always becomes brighter. Kara brings a calmness to Lena's sometimes fiery personality. However, Kara may be nice and sweet, but she's not a pushover. Lena loves this even more about Kara. Kara won't let just anyone walk all over her. Kara doesn't take any crap and she is always determined to prove anyone wrong who says anything negative about her. That's the same way Lena is when she always tries to prove to everyone that she isn't bad or evil just because of her last name.

 

At the moment, Lena is feeling _unrequited love_. But she is determined to get her best friend and will not give up. 

 

 

 


End file.
